


The kids fought your wars

by DumbestofAsses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Let them be kids, Non-Canonical Character Death, TommyInnit and Tubbo are Best Friends, im so mad at all of the adults so i wrote this lmao, neglectza, theyre just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Note to adults: Don't forget kids are kids. AND ALSO DON'T STAB THEM.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	The kids fought your wars

**Author's Note:**

> i am filled with so much anger at c!everyone but tommy and tubbo
> 
> tommy has done nothing wrong ever.

Tommy screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his back, he could see a sword sticking out his chest, covered red, with his own blood undoubtedly. He coughed out some of the blood that was drowning in his lungs. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe. There was a sword in his chest.  _ There was a sword in his chest _ . the pain was blinding and all he saw was white.

"Sorry Toms," He heard a voice say, but it was drowned out by the ringing in his ears. Was he dying? He didn't want to die yet.

He felt the sword get painfully pulled out of his body and he staggered. H-he had to find out who did this. At least give him the knowledge of who killed him before he died- NO! no. he’s not dying! he’s not! He doesn't want to die. 

Please don't let it be Dream. Anyone but Dream.

Tommy gripped his bleeding chest with one hand and steadied himself with the other, only to fail and just lean against the wall, panting. 

Please- please, why can't he have this one last thing. Just this one last thing. Tommy crooned his neck to see the person. The blinding light had faded some when the sword was removed from his chest, but it still felt that it was there. He coughed harder, choking on his own blood. Blood dripped down his chin. He looked up and saw green towering over him. 

No- NO! Not Dream. Please- please gods- whoever this cruel belongs to please don't do this. Please don't let all his lives be lost to the same man. He doesn't want to die. No no no no he’s Tommyinnit! He’s a big man! He- he can't die yet! He can't!

"I'm sorry son but this is for the best," The person in green said, giving him a pat on his head as if that changed the fact that the person stabbed him.

"D-" Tommy coughed out more blood, "Dad?" he asked crying, the person drooped his head. This was worse than if it was Dream. At least he could hate Dream.

Tommy sobbed. He weakly raised a fist to try to at least fight back-  _ do something _ but he couldn't find the energy to. He was so tired. Of being awake, of trying to help everyone, of being the hero. Maybe he can die a little. As a treat. It hurt so much. Somehow, despite dying twice before, it didn't hurt any less. 

Someone screamed, running towards him, " _ Tommy _ !" the person cried.

Even dying Tommy could recognize his best friends voice anywhere, "T-tubbo"

What was he thinking? He can't die yet. Tubbo is waiting for him. If he died Tubbo would be sad. He can't die!!! He’s too much of a big man he can't die. Tommy cried harder.

Tubbo ran up to him and held his limp body in his arms, "Tommy- Tommy come on Tommy! You can't die! You're going to be okay alright- I- I-" Tubbo sobbed, giving him small reassurances, only pausing to shift through something, he heard clinking sounds before a loud smash. Tommy focused his eyes again to see what was happening, but all he saw was his father with a netherite sword, a bunch of shattered bottles, the shiny liquid flowing out of them. He looked up towards Tubbo who was holding him in his arms, Tubbo was crying.

Tommy gritted his teeth at the blinding pain but pulled through and touched Tubbo's cheek, "I-it's okay-" he coughed, "Don't cry." Tommy said.

Tubbo looked down at his best friend and cried harder. Oh no, it didn't work. Tommy wanted to reassure Tubbo more but he found himself unable to.

"This is for the best Tubbo," Philza said, gripping his netherite sword even tighter. 

Tommy's mind flashed back to when he was 5, and Phil took him in. He remembered Phil's promise not to leave him, to protect him. Why didn't he go through with those promises? Why did his adoptive father hate him so much? What did he do to deserve this? Why didn't Phil love him like he loved Techno? Even in death he can't help but be jealous of his older brother, could he? Tommy was finding it really hard to focus.

Tommy was in so much pain. Why was it hard to focus again? Oh yeah.

"I don't wanna die," Tommy sobbed, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" he hiccuped, "Not yet! I'm too young to die!" he cried holding onto whoever was holding him, he can't tell, probably Tubbo, he was fading. He doesn't want to die. 

"That’s what everyone thinks, Tommy," a voice said, whose voice was it? Tommy couldn't tell anymore, everything was pain. 

"Please- please! Someone! anyone! I don't wanna die!" Tommy cried out, his pleas only being stopped by his own coughing, everything was icky and red.

Tommy remembered how he was only 10 when Phil and Techno left him and Wilbur. 14 when leading an army to their demise against god. 15 the first time he got exiled, 16 the second time. He remembered how he and Tubbo talked about moving into a house together when they turned 18. 

"I'm only 16," he cried, "I wanted to become an adult first! I don't wanna die!" 

Tommy felt the grip around him tighten, "Don't you dare come closer." Tubbo (?) growls at whoever. It doesn't matter who they are. As long as Tubbo is there.

Tommy likes Tubbo. He has so many good memories of him. He can die if Tubbo is there. He's dying. He doesn't want to die but its okay Tubbo is there- Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo- Tommy likes Tubbo- Tubbo is good. Good good good. Tommy likes Tubbo Tubbo is nice. Nice nice nice. Nice is good. nice is good. Tommy feels his grip on Tubbos shirt loosen. Huh. It's hard for his muscles to hold anymore, his vision is blurring. He can't see Tubbo.

"Tubbo," Tommy chocked out. He's too tired to cough out the blood anymore.

"Tell ghostbur hi for me," Tubbo said softly gripping Tommy's hand.

Tommy wanted to nod but his body felt so heavy. Tommy saw darkness creep into his vision. He wanted to struggle but he was so tired. He chose instead to embrace the darkness. The darkness enveloped him until he was surrounded by darkness, faintly he felt the pain start to numb as he felt nothing. Despite the darkness, Tommy saw a light, it was so bright. He tried to reach towards it.

Tubbo sobbed as he saw his best friend’s once bright eyes fade. Why.  _ Why _ . Didn't they do enough? Why couldn't they live in peace? Why couldn’t they have anything? Weren’t they  _ adults  _ weren't adults supposed to be better than this? Adults were supposed to protect them. Why. Why. He just wanted his best friend. He just wanted his best friend. Tubbo was only a few months older but that made him a year older than Tommy. He swore to himself he'd protect his best friend when they reunited.  _ And he failed _ . Because Tommy's own dad had killed him. 

Tubbo glared at the adult, tears making it hard to see where exactly he was but the green was bright enough, "Is this what you wanted?".  _ Wasn't he supposed to protect us _ ?

Tommy's dad- no. He had no right to call himself a father when he killed two of his sons.  _ They were children. They just wanted to be children again.  _ Phil looked like he was going to vomit. Tubbo held Tommy's body closer to him.  _ Good _ . Tubbo didn't know what'd he do if the man had the audacity to not even be guilty. 

"Is this what you wanted? Is this WHAT YOU ALL WANTED?" Tubbo screamed, crying, to the crowd that had formed when Tubbo ran towards his best friend. Why did they hate them so much? They just wanted to be kids again. Tubbo found himself once again wishing they had ran away, so many nights ago, back before the first festival. 

He hated them. He hated them all. What right did they have to blame all they're problems on Tommy, "Are you happy now?" he asked them. Niki squirmed in discomfort. Good. They should all feel bad for this. They all targeted Tommy. Tubbo laughed at their discomfort, "Why do you all look so sad? ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? YOU TARGETED, ABUSED AND NOW MURDERED HIM! ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" 

Tubbo wasn't one to hate easily. But the audacity of these people. They had been hurting them for so long. And now they went too far. And they feel bad  _ now _ ?

Tubbo let out a ragged breath and combed a hand through Tommy's hair. Tommy looked younger like this, his usual scowl displaced by the peace of death. He looked to small, even in Tubbo's small arms. Nothing could fix this. They were just children. They just wanted a childhood like everyone else, is that so bad? But they never did get one did they. Tubbo raised Tommy's pale, cold hand to his forehead, crying, "Don't leave me here with them."

"Tubbo-" Niki chocked out, stepping towards him, Tubbo held Tommy more tightly and backed up. He hissed as his hands hit the pieces of glass from the potions Phil broke. Tubbo could have saved him if he hadn't broken them.

"Go away," Tubbo hissed at them, there were a lot of people watching. No one did anything. Why was it always Tubbo and Tommy who had to do things? Why did everyone else stand around doing nothing?

Tubbo didn't want to be alone again. He could barely handle it when he had Tommy would come back. Tommy isn't coming back, not really. He couldn't handle losing his best friend again. But he didn't want to die in anyone in this room.

Tubbo stared at Tommy's blood that had covered his clothes. Tommy was covered in the red of his own blood.

"He's so small," he heard someone whisper. He hated them. He hated them. How dare they feel bad now. Why must they gawk? Why can't they just leave them  _ alone _ ?

"Well that’s just what happens when you kill a teenager," Tubbo said with a biting tone. He was tired of this.

There was a tense air in the room. Why couldn't they  _ leave _ ? 

"He- I killed a child- oh my god I killed a child," Phil muttered to himself. Tubbo would say another remark but he was teird.

Tubbo clung to his best friend’s corpse and closed his eyes. Maybe if he tried hard enough he'd come back. Maybe Tubbo would leave with him. It was a futile hope but it was all he had. 

When Tubbo opened his eyes again the crowd had dissipated. He didn't know how long he sat there with Tommy for but it must've been a while.

Tubbo eventually convinced himself to stand up. It was too late for Tommy but he was going to leave anyway. He couldn't take it anymore. Not without his best friend.

Tubbo had his own private funeral for Tommy. He didn't tell anyone about it. 

Just like that Tubbo left for a world that wasn't the war and hate-infested lands he stood on, with his best friend’s ashes in a jar. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a letter. He left without a word. He didn't like holding grudges but for once he let himself. He let himself forget about his responsibilities. He let himself leave.

And just like that Tubbo left. He put some of the ashed put into a small necklace so that he'd have a piece of his best friend with him no matter where he went. 

Tubbo looked at the stars in his small boat, with about a few month’s worths of supplies, sailing towards nowhere in particular, "You would've loved to see this, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> hah. they ran away lmao.


End file.
